


Ignore

by wewishtheworldaway



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 'cause nothing happend to Charlotte, F/M, Fluff, Kinda AU, One Shot, set in 3x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wewishtheworldaway/pseuds/wewishtheworldaway
Summary: Chloedoesignore the call she gets in 3x23.





	Ignore

**Author's Note:**

> This is another _post-3x23_. 
> 
> No phone call distraction + nothing happend to Charlotte. So it's kinda AU.

"Let me turn this off," she said while pointing at the source that interrupted their moment. She sighed as she grabbed her phone from her pocket. Lucifer let out a laboured breath to catch himself, then agreed with her, whispering a short "right", nervously looking anywhere but at her.

 

Chloe eyes settled on the screen to see whoever she'll have to thank later for ruining this long awaited moment. And by _to thank_ she meant to punch, of course. 

 

Meanwhile, Lucifer still stood in front of her, not having moved one inch since they parted. He was staring at the Los Angeles skyline, the moonlight reflecting in his defeated eyes.

 

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the name she read.

 

 _Marcus Pierce_ , it said. 

 

To be honest, it didn't take long for her to press the red button, ignoring the call. Chloe was more than done with all of this complicated mess. She broke up with him, and the reason for that is standing right in front of her, patiently waiting. 

 

After putting her phone back to were it was, the Detective brought her head back up to look at him. Realising she really turned off her phone, his head turned to her and his gaze settled on her face. 

 

Lucifer watched her with parted lips and his eyes were a bit glassy, still overwhelmed from his emotional relevation.

 

He had never confessed his feelings like that, didn't really need to, since he never expirienced being in love before. But all these _"never"_ are in the past now. 

 

Lucifer and human emotions is something you could compare to driving a car for the first time. Exciting, but not quite sure how to operate it correctly. At least not yet. Not to mention it can be a little bit overwhelming.

 

"Sorry about that," she apologised, taking a step closer to him.

 

"No need to apologise," he answered and almost called her Detective, swallowing the phrase. "Chloe-" he started, but she interrupted him.

 

"Let's do the talking later, okay?" she said, taking his hands into hers. "Let's just..." Chloe said looking up, her eyes settling on his lips, before slowly craning her neck to capture them.

 

Lucifer followed her actions, bringing his head down to her. His eyelids were half closed and then shut completly as their lips touched once again this night.

 

Slowly letting go of their joined hands, he placed them on her hips, hesitantly tugging in his direction to bring her closer. Noticing his intentions, she put her right hand on his stubbly cheek, the short scruff scratching her palm. The other one grabbed the soft material of his jacket as both of them gradually deepened the kiss. 

 

Yeah, they were kissing on a criminals balcony, sue them. They clearly crossed this line with the one they had before, so she didn't care. And Lucifer, well, rules only apply when Chloe sets them. Occasionally, at least. Mostly, he was just too much of a devil.

 

After a few seconds were filled with them enjoying their little make out session, they both parted to catch their breaths, their foreheads touching.

 

Their eyes were still closed and Lucifer was about to lean in again, his lips grazing hers, when Chloe pulled back some more, remembering something. She mumbled out a barely audible "crap".

 

"I'm sorry," she sighed, eyes slowly opening and her hand leaving his cheek. Lucifer opened his eyes as well, panic kicking in a little bit. Did he do something wrong? Noticing his reaction, she quickly reassured him. 

 

"I just remembered that Trixie's babysitter will leave in about half an hour, so I have to be home by then." His expression softened, relieve spreading through his body.

 

"Oh," Lucifer answered while exhaling, slowly letting go of her waist, his hands falling to his side.

 

"Yes. Yes, of course. Then let's not keep the child waiting longer than intended." he said, an understanding smile on his lips. She was glad he reacted this way, smiling as well.

 

The two of them walked through the house together, after a while they reached their cars at the front.

 

"Well then, I suppose a goodnight is in order considering the time," Lucifer said to her as they slowed down, quickly looking up at the stars he once created. It was a clear night.

 

"Yeah, I guess," the Detective answered before they stopped at her car. She put the keys, which she grabbed while walking, into the lock and opened it. 

 

"So I'll see you tomorrow then?" she said hopefully while turning aound, her hand placed on the door handle.

 

He faintly nodded in agreement. "Yes, tomorrow."

 

He looked like he was about to kiss her goodbye, but wasn't sure about it. Not really knowing what to do, he looked around and then began to turn around to his Corvette. 

 

Before Lucifer could get any further, she gently grabbed his arm with her other hand and looked him in the eyes, nodding reassuringly. Both of them closed the distance between each other. She placed a quick kiss on his lips.

 

"Goodnight, Lucifer." she whispered after they parted, smiling happily at him, then opened the door and got into the car. 

 

There was a warm feeling spreading itself around his heart, seeing her smile. It made his heart flutter. Lucifer's eyes followed her every actions, leaning casually against his car, waiting for her to pull out of the parking space. 

 

He swiftly pulled out the car keys from his dress pants, his fingers playing with the key chain as she drove into the night.

 

After finally turning around to the black Corvette, he hopped in. 

 

He let out a content sigh, smiling happily, his dimples coming to life and his eyes soft before he started the engine and took off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for all the comments on my previous fic 'cause it inspired me to write this one.


End file.
